


years too late

by st_elsewhere



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Unexpected Heat, alpha chris and omega tom, liam has a crush on tom, liam is chris baby bro, liam is not familiar with an omega, liam is ten he's not presented yet, yes i do like to write liam smitten by tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>liam is just finishing his apple when he gets a whiff of a strange scent in the air, like the sticky remnant of melting cotton candy on his fingertips chris bought for him last summer.</p><p>(or, liam's first time meeting an omega and said omega is his alpha older brother's boyfriend. of course the story title is the best to summarise the whole fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	years too late

**Author's Note:**

> hell-oh. what's up? you probably remember me from [dis pr0n](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1351051) and [its sequel.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1366309) hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> kudos and comments are always encouraged and appreciated. thank you.
> 
> p.s. sorry for da blatant self-whore *tried to wink*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

liam is just finishing his apple when he gets a whiff of a strange scent in the air, like the sticky remnant of melting cotton candy on his fingertips chris bought for him last summer.

and oh well liam can also smell his older brother’s scent more clearly now, that boring salty-water-long-steamed-under-the-sun alpha scent. hmm. so chris is coming home from school and he’s probably eating a bag of cotton candy. it’s fine, liam is not going to sulk because of the blatant unfairness. chris is _seventeen_ , oh my god, it's supposed to be _liam’s_ privilege to get such sweet treat. 

the only problem though, chris has his own money from working on uncle lloyd’s workshop as a mechanic and liam is a mere ten year old who hates going to a dentist.

the front door opens.

liam throws the apple core to the trashcan.

he scrunches his nose.

now the cotton candy scent seems more... human than sugary. it’s so different than dad, mum, and luke’s shared fresh coffee beans beta scent.

(liam always has a superior nose—it runs in the hemsworth family like his father said after liam deduced luke’s scent when he was five and luke was fifteen, on the very first ticking minute after luke was presented as a beta. liam was still a ‘baby’ then. even chris who wasn’t presented yet but was definitely older than liam couldn’t figure out luke’s scent.)

“want to grab something from the kitchen?” chris says from the living room and liam stays seated on the high stool, folding his arms on top of the marbled bar. “my little brother liam is home at this time, but he’s alri—hey, there he is.”

miley from his class never stops gushing over chris’ handsome face and his strong (gorilla!) arms and his pretty eyes and his gorgeous ( _is_ that english) smile and as much as liam tries his best to deny it, sadly yes, his older brother is the perfect epitome of how liam would like to look (not be because chris is _lame_ ) when he’s seventeen. chris is tall and big like an albino gorilla and he can surf better than luke. surfing is important, okay, that’s why chris is liam’s most favorite older brother pleasedon’ttelllukethat but.

but.

“hello,” cotton candy scent is smiling at him. cotton candy scent has crow’s feet crinkling around his bambi eyes. “you must be liam.” cotton candy scent is wearing a tight black t-shirt with ‘thor’ (what’s that) printed on the chest and a pair of blue jeans molded to his long mile legs and he’s as tall as chris but _he_ doesn’t _look_ like a gorilla.

cotton candy scent is the cutest boy—no, guy—that liam has ever seen in his life.

“close your mouth you’re drooling,” chris chuckles and pinches liam’s nose as he walks by. he opens the refrigerator and whooping at their mum’s leftover lasagna from last night dinner. “you really have to taste my mother’s lasagna, tom, i’ll even let you pack some for your lonely dinner.”

liam watches tom the cotton candy scent guy’s face lights up and liam almost falls from the high stool because oh my god that’s a dimple! tom the cotton candy scent guy has a dimple! liam loves dimples they’re awesome because chris told him dimples were made when the baby’s mum pokes her baby’s cheeks with her soft finger whenever she just can’t resist her baby’s cuteness!

tom must be the cutest when he was a baby! he _is_ the cutest in the room right at this moment! liam wants to poke tom’s left cheek where the dimple is showing! he swears his fingers are soft!

tom the cutest leans his hip against the edge of the marbled bar and from thisclose liam thinks he can taste tom’s scent on his tongue. tom smiles at him again and asks chris with a hint of, dare liam deduces, (cute) whine,

“i thought you’re coming over tonight?”

“of course i am.” chris answers in a rather puzzled tone. liam wonders why. “i’m sorry, i was just joking.”

“no, i’m sorry.” tom is actually beaming like a sparkly-eyed japanese anime character and whoa whoa _whoa_ is it physically possible for tom to burst off such loveliness even more?! this is too much for liam’s ten year old not alpha-not beta-not omega self to handle!

“what are you?” liam can’t help it anymore. he tugs at the hem of tom’s t-shirt so he can pull tom’s wrist closer to his nose. and tom is just watching him in amusement as liam takes a deep cotton candy filled air and he’s about to lick at tom’s willing wrist when chris hauls him off of the high stool with one gigantic gorilla hand.

liam aims a kick at chris’ crotch but chris easily dodges it.

“back off, okay, tom is mine.” chris mumbles as he puts the leftover lasagna into the microwave. “go find your own omega.”

liam raises his eyebrows.

“you’re an omega?” tom nods, still watching him with those sparkly blue eyes. “but in the textbook omegas are supposed to be small.”

“well...” tom lolls his head from side to side cutely as he exchanges a secretive glance with chris. “i guess i’m special.”

“are you chris’ boyfriend?” liam pouts.

“aw is my baby bro jelly?” chris catches him off guard in a headlock. liam refuses to struggle because he doesn’t want to appear weak in front of tom thank you very much. “what, not fighting back? so boring,” chris pinches his nose again before releasing him and moving to stand behind tom to hug tom’s shoulders. tom giggles shyly but he leans back to chris’ broader chest and liam rolls his eyes.

“how old are you, liam?” tom asks with his hands on the pockets of chris’ maroon school blazer, locking them together. 

“i’m ten and i think chris is lame.” liam crosses his arms, trying to stand taller. at least tom is laughing at his joke and chris is looking sad at his boooyfriend laughing _at him._

“how old are you, tom?”

“i’m nineteen and i agree with you.”

“you’re older than chris? are you in uni?”

“yes and yes. i’m an exchange student from london.”

so not fair.

“why do you like chris?”

“is this your wicked way to fish for compliments, hemsworth, because it’s so _lame_ using your little brother as a bait.” tom twists his head to grin at chris and if they’re going to kiss liam will have to wash his eyes with soap.

(also, why can’t tom just answer his question?)

the microwave dings.

“come on, hiddleston, have you seen _me_?” chris untangles his gorilla arms from tom’s shoulders and he bends his face to bite tom’s nape.

tom’s yelp is so cute...

“chris!” tom is flushing as he rubs his nape and liam doesn’t understand big guys’ joke at all. meanwhile chris just laughs out loud it almost tears down the house and adds more pepper to the heated lasagna.

“want some?” chris asks liam as he takes out forks from the drawer.

liam ignores him and demands tom to answer his question instead. 

“oh? you’re serious?” tom is still flushing cutely. he covers his smiling mouth with one hand and pauses. liam will wait. chris is already pigging out on the lasagna.

tom looks up from behind his pretty eyelashes and the way he looks at chris is making liam desperately wish he can turn back time to cancel his stupid question. he doesn’t think he wants to hear what kind of love poem tom is going to fuss about his older brother. not anymore.

“chris is reliable.” tom starts with a... is that a proud smile?

liam waits.

he waits.

and waits.

“that’s all?” he blurts out before he can help it.

"that's enough." tom is humming, and a second later he bursts off another round of cotton candy scent. but then he looks alarmed, gasping and wincing at something happening to him. chris growls, shoving the lasagna to the marbled bar and liam is wide-eyed with concern when he sees chris cradling tom’s sweaty face gently on his gorilla hands. something’s wrong, his ten year old instinct can tell.

“liam i’ll be going to tom’s place it’s emergency will you be okay on your own?” chris asks him without stopping and liam can only shrug. chris is whispering to tom and then tom waves at liam with a weak smile before he limps to the front door.

chris lowers his stance so he’s on eye-level with liam and tells liam to call him if he needs anything before dad and mum are home.

“okay, but is tom alright? i think he needs help.” liam is scared. somehow. he doesn’t want chris and tom to go.

“he’s alright i’ll help him, don’t worry.” chris pinches liam’s nose and smiles reassuringly. “lock all the doors, okay? i gotta go.”

“promise me when tom is alright you will bring him back here,” liam doesn’t care that he’s _whining_ , “or i will destroy your lucky surfing board.”

chris grimaces but the smile stays and he promises that yes, yes he will bring tom back again so liam can play twister with him because tom is so flexible he can touch his toes and he can do a split and—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
